Daddy's little princess
by foreverknights28
Summary: Just trying to explore the relationship of Daddy CID Officers with their little princess.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

_"Daddy?"_

Abhijeet lifted his arm from the red creases it made on his face and, with a grunt, sat up in bed. As much as he had puffed up his chest during the past few weeks since Tarika left him. They ended their ten year long marriage after there differences increased as the time passed, to avoid further problems, they decided to file for divorce and end their marriage, both of their children, Aditya and Aditi's custody was bestowed to Tarika. Though occasionally they were granted permission to meet their father. But Aditi, who was quiet attached to her father chose to stay with him, so it was decided to left Aditi at her father's place for some time period.

On the other hand Abhijeet swore to himself that he liked his new apartment and enjoyed the new found space in his bed most of all, he had to admit his left side was cold. Across the room, he spied his six-year-old daughter shiver in her lavender pajamas and hover behind a crack in the doorway.

"Yeah, Aditi. What is it?"

Aditi tugged at the fluffy paw of her teddy bear, the one Tarika bought her last year. It showed signs of minor wear and tear from being well-snuggled, but its button eyes shined with Aditi's tender care. A loud bark of thunder broke Abhijeet's thoughts as Aditi jumped and clutched her bear around the neck. "I—um, I—"

"C'mon, tell me." He yawned to hide the bit of panic that jumped in his chest when he suspected why she was here. This was getting into an uncomfortable parenting area. Straightening up, he scratched his head and asked, "You scared?"

"Uh huh." Aditi nodded and looked at the floor, still choking her teddy bear.

Usually, at a time like this, Abhijeet would be out in the storm, sniffling in the damp night beside Daya and hunched over his line of work . No matter how annoying the storm became, in the back of his mind he at least felt assured that Tarika had things under control and she and kids were safe and warm at home.

He could handle bullet fragments on bloody concrete. He was not sure he could handle this.

"I see." Feeling much older than thirty something all of a sudden, he swung his legs across the bed and stuck his feet in his slippers. Coughing, because the last thing he wanted to do was stammer back at his little girl, because of course he knew what he was doing, he swallowed his pride and asked, "What your mom used to do?"

Aditi breathed a visible sigh of relief and smiled. "Sometimes Mommy lets me sleep with her, and sometimes she stays with me until I get sleepy."

"Hmm." Stroking his stubbly chin, he chose the latter. "You need a glass of water or something?"

"Nuh uh, just—aah!" A bolt of lightning burst its harsh glow through the apartment, followed a split second later by an ear-splitting roar. Aditi threw herself at Abhijeet's legs, shaking like a frightened animal.

"H-Hey, it's okay, so…." Abhijeet told himself to shut up and do something. Though the voice in his head sounded like his wife's, he listened to it anyway. He bent forward as much as he could while his legs were clamped in place by Aditi's fierce grip and patted her head. She still shivered and shook, so in desperation, he tried rubbing her shoulders a bit. Slowly, but surely, Aditi's breathing evened out until she slackened her hold on him. "Let's get you to bed."

Nodding, Aditi mumbled, "Okay."

Abhijeet let Aditi take his hand and led her forward gently, though he cursed his luck and craved a beer from the fridge. He had enough stress when it came down to it to smoke a full pack, maybe more, when he thought of the abysmal job he was set to do as a father.

Luck finally improved for Abhijeet when no further thunderclaps and bolts from the heavens came to disturb Aditi beyond the usual. When they reached her room, Aditi let go of his hand and then hopped into bed, burrowed under the covers face down, and clasped both bear and pillow in her quivering arms.

Abhijeet shifted his weight from foot to foot until Aditi glanced up at him and waited.

"What?"

"Mommy sits on my bed, too," Aditi said.

Nodding, Abhijeet sat awkwardly and scratched his head again, resisting the urge to ask Aditi, 'And how does this help?'

Squeezing her pillow, however, she whispered, "And she rubs my back."

Abhijeet furrowed his brow, understanding. That was why Aditi had calmed down when he rubbed her shoulders. Tarika already knew this, of course. With a sigh, he began to stroke Aditi's back and said, "Idiot."

"Eh?" Aditi twisted toward him with a squeak.

"Not you," Abhijeet grunted softly. He tried to smile, but it was flimsy, so he waited for Aditi to ease once more onto the bed before he resumed rubbing her back. It did not take a Senior Inspector or a brain surgeon to know all this was affecting Aditi. She did not speak up nearly as much as she used to. He was not much for words, either, unless he felt like impressing someone, but for her, it was just not right.

"Hey, it's going to be nice outside tomorrow, so why don't you go and play with ahmm ..your friends in the morning?" He paused in between since he didn't knew names of her friends

"Yeah, that would be fun," Aditi said, nodding her agreement with a little grin. "Thanks, Daddy."

Abhijeet said nothing. Aditi's back rose and fell slower and slower until it settled into the steady rhythm of sleep.

Lifting his hand tentatively, Abhijeet sat up and looked down at his feet. Maybe he was more like Aditi than he cared to admit. Even if everything fell apart, he wanted Aditi to think he could hold it together for her sake. Maybe it was for his sake. Maybe he and Tarika were both just acting like children. He stood and shrugged, stretching his aching back before smiling at his sleeping daughter. If kids could learn to weather storms, so could they.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Just a small attempt to write something different.

Hope you like it. If not you can always mention in the review section.

Thank You :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it, If not mention in the review ideas and suggestions warmly welcomed :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part II<strong>

A shrilling voice echoed through the house, alarmingly high and sharp, reminding on a siren.

A groan escaped from the man as the sound hit his ears and went straight to his head, waking him up. He opened his eyes halfway and looked around, although he needn't be told what was making all those noise.

A soft moan could be heard from beside him. The person belonging to it started stirring and turned to look at him with half closed lids. "Abhijeet, …"

Before she could go on he bend and kissed her forehead, silencing her. "I'll go. You sleep on."

Tarika smiled at her husband, stroked his cheek and kissed him again before leaning back down and snuggling against the pillows. He covered her with the blanket, stroking her hair a last time and stood up.

The cool morning air in the room was making him shiver. He quickly walked over to the other side of the room and leaned over a small bed with the source of the screams on top of it. The little being stopped screaming for a moment, the tears making her face shimmer a little in the moon light.

"shhhh.." he tried to silence it. "what's wrong adu?It's ok, it's ok, daddy is here!" he asked sweetly while carefully lifting the little being and lay it in his arms. The baby looked with huge eyes at him and as Abhijeet pressed it against his chest, it chuckled and waved with its arms and feet a little. The daddy had to grin, he sat down on the nearest chair and lay it on his lap.

"You just want some attention, don't you?" He started tickling the tummy of the baby. "Don't you, don't you?" Abhijeet giggled as he heard the baby laugh whole- heartedly. "Oh yes, you do!" he talked to it and it looked at him with a huge smile, waving with its arms in huge circles. "My, you are the most beautiful baby on the world, aren't you?" Abhijeet tickled the baby with a finger and it gripped it tightly. The man grinned broadly and leaned down to talk intently with it. "Who is daddy's little princess? Yes, who is daddy's little princess?" The girl baby squeaked and squealed and trashed with everything it got. Abhijeet grinned wider. "Yeeesss, you is Daddy's little princess! You are, sweetheart!" the baby smiled as if understanding him and now gripped his finger with both its little hands, making some high noises as if talking to him.

"You know what?" Abhijeet now softly talked to it while still rocking the baby on his arm. The warmth of it against his chest seemed to have warmed him up as well. "You are the prettiest girl on the whoooooole world! Yes you are!" he told the little being who observed him with now tilted head. "Your beauty you certainly have from me!" now the baby chuckled a little and he, after the surprise had vanished, and it did very quickly, joined her. "Yes, you are right. Your beauty you have from your mommy, but we better don't tell her okay? Coz then she will get all the credit!" he chuckled and the baby closed its eyes, waving with its hands.

"Yes, you understand. You are so clever!" she squeaked and trashed in his arms a little. "Yes, yes you are!" he nodded and tickled her under her chin, earning him another happy squeak. "You are sooo clever! You sure are Daddy's little princess! I see you already on a motor-bike, turning all the guys crazy!" Abhijeet dreamed on, imaging his girl on his bike. Then another thought crossed hid mind. "But we won't tell mommy, okay? Cause mommy will kill daddy and then we have a problem. Right? Riiight?" he chuckled and tickled her again, making her trash even wilder. He laughed gently and stroked over her head.

Smiling warmly down, he stroked with the back of his free hand over the cheeks and face of the baby girl. She seemed to enjoy it and let go of his finger with one hand. As Abhijeet continued his caress, she closed her eyes shortly and opened them again. He freed his finger and gripped the little being carefully under its arms. He held it up high what earned him a tired murmur from the smiling baby and then lay it against his chest again. The baby seemed to hold on to Abhijeet and lay its face against the warm skin while he caressed its whole form with his hands, rubbing the little back of the baby tenderly. He smiled as he saw it yawn.

He rocked the baby gently back and forth, chanting a little but not singing. After all, he wanted it to fall asleep and not to start crying.

A few minutes later, the tiny girl was asleep, looking absolutely innocent. Abhijeet spend a few moments looking at it as pride and love filled his heart. He could not believe that he had produced such a wonderful creature. It was… a miracle.

He stood up slowly and very carefully lay her back in her little bed, covering her up to the chin and brushing her hair a last time. He smiled warmly down at the baby, kissed its forehead and turned to go back to bed. Giving her a last, father-like proud look, he turned and quickly walked back to the warm bed.

He lay underneath the blanket and snuggled close to Tarika's back.

As he was about to engulf in a deep slumber, he promised to himself that he would always protect his princess no matter what the circumstances would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Okay, So in the previous OS many of them felt that I degraded Abhijeet's characters but let me tell you all.

First Abhijeet is not completely shown drunkard, it's just that the situation has led him to consume alcohol. And trust me I have seen many people closely who have chose alcohols and smoking to relive the stress. Also In the staring few episodes of CID, Abhijeet was shown smoking cigarettes, later quit it because it was a children's show.

Secondly, I like Abhijeet so I would never think about degrading his character.

Third, It's FF guys! So If Kevin and Purvi is acceptable (NO OFFENCE to their pairing) then I think this OS can be no problem at all.

Sorry for sounding rude, sincere apologies.


End file.
